elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Daffodillydoo/Map Archives
Sadly, the map of Elvendale was taken down from the Elves website. �� Luckily, I still had the pictures and descriptions, so I've tried to recreate it here as best as I can. (This may only be temporary - I may eventually combine this with the Elvendale page or turn it into a picture gallery for Elvendale locations.) Season 1 Locations High Hills High up, past the Lava Lands, east of the Sky Castle, emerges the High Hills. The wind is strong and the weather is tough, but the hills hide many secrets and hidden trails. Only the bravest of elves travel these mountains. Izdur Ocean The Izdur Ocean stretches from the deep and magical Blue Water Bay all the way to the hidden shores of Enki Island out on the horizon. Fantastic voyages await those who are hungry for adventure. Enki Island is a rocky and sandy island with small hidden beaches, turquoise blue water and streams of small fish and cheeky monkey-like creatures. Lava Fields The landscape changes completely when entering the hot and steamy Lava Field. Tropical flowers and fiery animals live here, and it’s well known for it’s famous Lava Bakery. You gotta try those cinnamon buns! Mmm! Leaflands This place is a green and lush forest area with fantastic magical animals and colorful flowers. It’s also the home of Farran, Naida, Azari and Aira. In the mountain part of Leaf Lands, you can find Aira’s favorite place, in the Venti High Hill. Her workshop is placed high up on the mountaintop with a beautiful view over most of Elvendale. Sky Castle On the highest mountain in the great mountain range of Actan lies the stunning Sky Castle. It is here the Sky Queen lives, who’s guarding the magic portal. It’s truly impressive with grand halls and high towers. No one has visited the castle in many years, and it’s said to be cursed by a magical spell. Sparkle Rock Made from diamonds and hard rock, the great Sparkle Rock stands beautifully in the sun, casting the most amazing light rays over Elvendale. Sparkle Rock has secret caves full of stunning diamonds and some even say there might be treasures hidden under the hard surface. Season 2 Locations Abyss This is a bottomless pit between Ragana’s castle and the rest of the world. A worn bridge connects the two sides, making the place even scarier. The Abyss seems like a scary place at first glance. Well, at every glance, really. Even though it’s tempting to look down, it doesn’t like to be looked at. If you stare too long, it will start to creep up to you and look into your very soul… It takes a strong elf with powerful magic to even go near it. Cursed Crystal Canyon This place is dark and threatening, permeated by the same water that also flows in the Shadow Fountain. Here it feels like everything is out to get you; sharp rocks, thorny branches, glowing green crystals. There is a dark, foreboding, eerie feeling about the place. You won’t find the Cursed Crystal Canyon in the “must see” Elvendale tour guide. It’s drenched in dark, green and humid vapors from the cursed crystal caves, poisonous streams and waterfalls. Even though the heat can be stifling at times, you always feel icy chills there... No wonder Ragana picked this place for her palace. The Lava Cave: This wonderful cave is close to the Shadow Fountain, but on the good side of the bridge over the abyss. Inside there is room for camping out and sleeping. The Shadow Fountain: Nobody expected to see anything quite like this in Elvendale. The fountain has something like a personality, a will, or a spirit if you will. It wants you to drink the water and turn evil and it knows how to persuade you. It speaks with a voice that can be both alluring and scary. Nobody knows how it came about, but the building of the fountain around a spring suggests there was a time when the fountain was the gathering point of some kind of mysterious clan. The fountain dominates the area, making the environment barren and toxic. Diamond Peaks The Diamond Peaks surround the Driftwood Forest like a glittering half moon wall. At night, they reflect the moonlight and shine like silver. Here, on one of the mountainsides, you will find the Starlight Inn. You must walk a treacherous path to get there, but the view is one of the most beautiful you can find in Elvendale! Sira makes a living for herself running The Inn. She does everything herself, but appreciates help from her new friends. The guests bring her tales from everywhere in Elvendale and she loves this – actually The Inn is THE hub if you want news or gossip in Elvendale. Words and stories from travelers from all parts make the place an exciting hub and a natural gathering place. Also it gives Sira the perfect combination of living alone and still never being alone. She and the guests also love that the inn is perfect for gazing at the stars through the telescope. Driftwood Forest The Lazuli River in the Driftwood Forest is one of the water dragons’ favorite places to play. They love to jump into the river in the middle of the forest and let the water carry them all the way to the coast! According to myth water spirits protect this place and that is why it is always luscious and beautiful. Another explanation could be that it is close to many water sources: The lake, river, and ocean. Although we like the myth story much better! Forgotten Valley The Forgotten Valley is named so because it is covered in a mist that keeps it hidden – you need to know its exact whereabouts to find it. The Secret Market Place sits right on the edge of the Forgotten Valley. No one remembers why the Forgotten Valley has that name. Sometimes it’s covered in a strange milky mist that makes elves and magical creatures forget it’s there. And if anyone should find their way into the valley, their memory may be a little… well, foggy when they get out. Lazuli River This river is deep and blue in a way that resembles the stone Lapis Lazuli. It runs through the woods. Sacred Dragon Cove This is a place that dragons have always been drawn to for meetings, and after the bond was forged between elves and dragons, the place was decorated by dedicated elves in their honor. There is a very old drawing of the first dragons signifying the time when the place was a meeting ground between elves and dragons. The Sacred Dragon Cove in the Shadowlands is home to the spectacular hovering Dragon Sanctuary. The calming waterfalls and soothing sound of the wind that swirls around the soft edges of the cliffs have a magical effect on dragons. The only way to get to the Sanctuary is to fly there. Horn: There is a very old horn at the sanctuary. Nobody knows who made it or why dragons react to it, but they do. It has a very deep and loud sound that can be heard from a distance. Whispering Willows The trees in the Whispering Willows have been enchanted to keep the Sacred Dragon Cove and the rest of Elvendale safe from the dark magic of the Cursed Crystal Canyon. All magical creatures respect their need for peace and quiet to keep evil in check, so you won’t find much wildlife here. Season 3 Locations Cronan's Fortress The Goblin King’s Fortress stands in a clearing of trees in the darkest part of the forest. It has several entrances – the front gate, a secret door in the rocks at its base, and many tunnels that lead underneath it. A large stone platform holds the Goblin King’s throne, Sophie’s cage, and the crystal-lined portal. Underneath the throne area, Cronan puts his goblins to work in his potions lab. Below Sophie’s cage is a gaping pit filled with huge, hungry Venus flytrap plants. This is also where Ashwing is held in her chains. A labyrinth of tunnels crisscrosses beneath the fortress grounds. If you can find your way around, you can get to a secret room guarded by goblins, a waterfall, and the massive Shadow Creature’s lair. Crystal Cave Back in the days before the forest was cursed, the Crystal Cave was just a quiet hiding place for the animals of the forest. Now, the goblins raid all the nooks and crannies they can find in Elvendale. The Crystal Cave is no longer safe! If they can’t find anything at first sight, they just blow things up with their trusty dynamite. The bears Blubeary and Lil’ Blu are no longer safe! The goblins won’t rest until they have hacked down, knocked out and broken every last piece of crystal they can get their hands on! Goblin Village Found in the depths of the forest, it’s a bustling, messy, noisy, exciting place for goblins to work and live! The goblins’ homes and shops line the streets, including a trap-making shop, a crystal-cutting shop, a tea shop, a food stand, a hat seller, a chicken booth, and a stage for performing. Goblins mill around, making trades, telling jokes, and trying to capture small, unfortunate creatures. The homes have kitchens, bedrooms, and even an outhouse with a toilet (and a paper to read while you’re there). Slides help the goblins get down from top floors faster than their little legs could carry them. Mr. Spry's Shop In his tidy little shop in a forest clearing, Mr. Spry offers Elvendale’s best selection of groceries, fruits and nuts for sale... You just can’t buy them with coins. He would much rather swap his goods for pretty, shiny gems or useful or fun knick-knacks for his home. Rosalyn's Hideout Rosalyn’s home is a safe haven in the middle of the Shimmering Woods. She lives here with Sapphire the dragon. Healing magic allows it to remain mostly hidden from evil eyes and dark magic. Rosalyn has a garden with herbs and plants for her potions. A waterwheel turns on the river that runs through the grounds. She has a large potion lab and an animal sanctuary where she can care for cursed or injured forest creatures. She has dedicated her life to healing the forest, but it is a daunting task. Her home holds many secrets – like her abandoned Queen of the Forest crown – and a hidden panel that reveals a portrait of Rosalyn and the Goblin King. Shimmering Woods Once lush and welcoming, this forest was protected by the Great Guardian Tree: a huge, magical tree, studded with crystals of power that blessed all life in the forest. It was a restful, peaceful place, with colorful flowers, lush lakes, and joyful creatures. But once the goblins began mining the crystals from the tree, the forest became dark and haunting. The creatures here have either gone mad or suffer under the Goblin King’s mind-control. The plants are deadly, like the evil Venus flytraps and wicked thorny vines that grow among the trees. The elves’ magic doesn’t always work here. Tempest Highlands The Tempest Highlands is a large, raised plateau that blocks access to the Shimmering Woods. These highlands are constantly swept by massive tornadoes and thunderstorms that make passage nearly impossible, and shelter is nowhere to be found. The poor traveler who dares venture across the highlands either has a magical screw loose, or maybe lost a really unfortunate bet. With Characters Aira Azari Emily Farran Naida Sira Skyra Tidus Category:Blog posts Category:Archives